WrestleMania 32
WrestleMania 32 fue la trigésima segunda edición de WrestleMania, un evento pague-por-ver (PPV) de lucha libre profesional producido por la WWE. Tuvo lugar el 3 de abril de 2016, desde el AT&T Stadium en Arlington, Texas. Los temas musicales oficiales fueron "My House" de Flo Rida, "Hello Friday" de Flo Ridacon Jason Derulo, "Hail to the King" de Avenged Sevenfold, "Sympathy for the Devil" de Motörhead y "Oh No" de Goodbye June. Este fue el tercer WrestleMania que tuvo lugar en el estado de Texas después de las ediciones de 2001 y 2009, y la primera que tuvo lugar en el Dallas-Fort Worth metroplex. Producción WrestleMania es considerado el evento insignia de la WWE, y ha sido descrito como el Super Bowl del entretenimiento deportivo. El 21 de marzo, se anunció que Fifth Harmony interpretaría "America the Beautiful" al inicio de WrestleMania. En diciembre de 2015, WWE anunció que The Rock aparecería en WrestleMania 32. Desde el 13 de octubre de 2015, paquetes de viajes con alojamiento que van desde $575 a $6625 por persona fueron vendidos. Desde el 6 de noviembre, boletos individuales que cuestan entre $18 a $1180 se vendieron a través de Ticketmaster. Los nuevos suscriptores al WWE Network podrían ver el evento sin costo adicional. WWE se vio afectada por lesiones en la vida real de los luchadores en su lista, haciéndolos incapaces de luchar en WrestleMania 32. La lista de lesionados incluye a John Cena, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Cesaro, Neville y Luke Harper. Mientras tanto, Daniel Bryan, Sting, Nikki Bella y Tyson Kidd sufrieron lesiones en el cuello, con Kidd apenas evitando parálisis o la muerte, y Bryan teniendo que retirarse de la lucha libre después de que se detectara que además había sufrido múltiples conmociones cerebrales. David Shoemaker, escribiendo para ESPN, describió que «parece como si el talento dejado fuera de la lista de luchas podría vender más entradas que los que actualmente están en ella». Shoemaker también teorizó posibles razones de las lesiones, estando en primer lugar el «agotador calendario de la WWE», y en segundo lugar «el viaje, el cansancio, la falta de una temporada baja de descanso». CNET escribió en marzo de 2016 que WrestleMania 32 presentará la «culminación» de «la mayor historia en la WWE», que es «el establecimiento de Roman Reigns como el babyface superior, el protagonista que será la cara de la empresa durante - si la WWE lo consigue - la próxima década». «Durante los últimos dos años, la WWE ha estado moviendo cielo y tierra» en un intento de llevar a Reigns al «nivel de reconocimiento» de «nombres como Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock y John Cena», pero «su más duro oponente» es la «audiencia de la lucha libre» que comenzó una «rebelión de fanáticos» en oposición al apoyo de la WWE a Reigns, con los aficionados prefiriendo a Dean Ambrose en su lugar. Para combatir esta tendencia, la WWE ha tomado medidas que incluyen silenciar el sonido de multitudes abucheando y agregando aclamaciones enlatadas durante las apariciones televisadas de Reigns en 2016. En un caso raro para luchadores que participan en el evento principal de WrestleMania, se teorizó que la WWE hizo a Reigns no hablar en el último episodio de Raw antes de WrestleMania 32 para evitar que fuera abucheado, en una repetición del Raw antes de WrestleMania 31 (que Reigns encabezó). The A.V. Club concurrió en que «la WWE tiene un serio problema con Roman Reigns», debido a que «básicamente nadie quiere ver a Roman Reigns en el evento principal» de WrestleMania. Antecedentes Luego de que Seth Rollins, se viera obligado a dejar vacante el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, debido a una grave lesión, Triple H buscaría su reemplazo ofreciéndole a Roman Reigns contendiente al título de Rollins un lugar en The Authority y el título mundial, pasando por alto el torneo estimado para coronar al nuevo campeón. Sin embargo, Reigns se negó y decidió conseguir el título por sus propios medios integrándose en el torneo. Reigns ganó el torneo y el título en Survivor Series, pero una distracción de Triple H permitió a Sheamus cobrar su contrato Money in the Bank quitándole el título a Roman Reigns. Sheamus retuvo el título ante Reigns en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs con la ayuda de Alberto Del Rio y Rusev. Como Reigns los atacó a todos, Triple H salió para intentar detenerlo, siendo atacado y lesionado por Reigns. La noche siguiente en Raw, Reigns derrotó a Sheamus recuperando el título. A causa del ataque, Vince McMahon obligó a Reigns a defender su título en el Royal Rumble Match. En el evento, Triple H regresó como el participante número #30 y eliminó a Reigns ganando el título.22 En Fastlane, Reigns derrotó a Dean Ambrose y Brock Lesnar en un Triple threat Match, ganándose el derecho de enfrentar s Triple H por el título mundial en WrestleMania. El 22 de febrero en Raw, Triple H interfirió en la lucha entre Sheamus y Reigns, atacando a este último dejándole una herida en su nariz. Ante la ausencia de Reigns, Dean Ambrose retó a Triple H por el título mundial para el evento Roadblock, reteniendo Triple H el título. La noche siguiente en Raw, Triple H derrotó a Dolph Ziggler, tras su victoria Roman Reigns regresó atacando a Triple H, los árbitros y el equipo de seguridad. El 22 de febrero en Raw, Vince McMahon presentó el primer premio «''Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence''» a su hija Stephanie McMahon, al momento de recibir su premio, Shane McMahon regresó a la WWE por primera vez desde el año 2009, para hacer valer su lugar en la empresa. Shane le pidió a Vince el poder absoluto de Raw, Vince aceptó pero con la condición de vencer a un rival en el escenario que Vince escogiera, siendo acepatado por Shane, siendo la elección de Vince el Undertaker en WrestleMania en un Hell in a Cell Match. El Undertaker regresó la siguiente semana a Raw, exculpándose de lo que le suceda a Shane en el combate responsabilizando a Vince. El 14 de marzo en Raw, Shane confrontó al Undertaker y puso en duda su lealtad a Vince, terminando Shane recibiendo un Chokeslam del Undertaker al ser empujado por Vince. Luego, el Undertaker intento atacar a Vince pero este logró escapar. El 21 de marzo en Raw, Vince McMahon dijo que si el Undertaker pierde ante Shane, entonces ese sería su último Wrestlemania. En Fastlane, Brock Lesnar se enfrentó a Roman Reigns y Dean Ambrose por una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, pero en la lucha Ambrose impidió que Lesnar ganara permitiendo que Reigns se hiciera con la victoria y la oportunidad de enfrentar al campeón Triple H. Al día siguiente 22 de febrero en Raw, horas antes de empezar el programa, Lesnar atacaría a Ambrose cuando este último llegaba a la arena con el resultado de que Ambrose fuera trasladado a un hospital, un video fue subido a Facebook siendo mostrado a la audiencia más tarde en el show. Esa misma noche en Raw, Paul Heyman aseguró que nadie podría vencer a Lesnar lanzando un reto a cualquier luchador que pudiese enfrentarlo en WrestleMania. Ambrose apareció por un costado del escenario conduciendo una ambulancia y atacó a Lesnar, pero al estar herido fue contrarrestado por Lesnar quedando tendido en el ring, a pesar de su condición desafió a Lesnar en un No Holds Barred Match para WrestleMania, el cual fue aceptado. El 22 de febrero en Raw, Becky Lynch se enfrentó en un combate con Sasha Banksy luego de la lucha la Campeona de Divas Charlotte, anunció que una de ellas se enfrentaría a ella en Wrestlemania por su título, pactándose una lucha entre Lynch y Banks para la siguiente semana en Raw. 24 El 29 de febrero en Raw, la lucha entre Lynch y Banks terminó sin resultados luego de un doble conteo entre ellas mismas. Esa semana en Smackdown, Lynch y Banks tuvieron una revancha pero la lucha volvió a terminar sin resultados luego de que Charlotte las atacara, esa misma noche Renee Young anunció que Lynch y Banks enfrentarían a Charlotte por el título en un Triple Threat Match en Wrestlemania. El 29 de febrero, en Raw, Brie Bella fue entrevistada por Renee Young siendo interrumpida por Lana, llegando a una confrontación entre ellas. Esa misma noche, Brie fue derrotada por Naomi debido a una interferencia de Lana. El 7 de marzo en Raw, Brie fue derrotada por Summer Rae debido a una interferencia de Lana, siendo Brie atacada por Lana con un "Bella Buster". El 10 de marzo en Smackdown, Brie derrotó a Summer y luego de la lucha Lana le aplicó a Brie otro "Bella Buster". El 14 de marzo en Smackdown, el Team B.A.D. (Naomi & Tamina) derrotó al Team Bella(Alicia Fox & Brie Bella) después de la interferencia de Lana. Esa misma noche, Paige fue confrontada por Lana y el Team B.A.D. mientras era entrevistada. El 15 de marzo en Main Event, Paige se enfrentó a Summer Rae y luego de la lucha Lana atacó a Paige. El 21 de marzo en Raw, se pactó la lucha entre el Team B.A.D & Blonde (Lana, Tamina, Naomi, Summer Rae & Emma) contra las Total Divas (Brie Bella, Alicia Fox, Paige, Natalya & una luchadora por confirmarse). El 28 de marzo en Raw, Eva Marie regresó a WWE para defender a las Total Divas del ataque de Lana y el Team B.A.D & Blonde, confirmando que ella es la Diva que completaría al equipo de las Total Divas. Resultados * Kick-Off: Kalisto derrotó a Ryback y retuvo el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. (8:58) ** Kalisto cubrió a Ryback después de un «Salida del Sol». * Kick-Off: Team Total Divas (Brie Bella, Paige, Natalya, Alicia Fox & Eva Marie) derrotaron a Team B.A.D. & Blonde (Lana, Naomi, Tamina, Summer Rae & Emma). (11:25) ** Brie forzó a rendirse a Naomi con un «Yes! Lock». ** Luego de la lucha, Nikki Bella salió para celebrar junto a The Total Divas. ** Esta fue la última lucha de Brie en WWE. * Kick-Off: The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) derrotaron a The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von). (5:18) ** Jey cubrió a D-Von después de una «Samoan Kick». ** Después de la lucha, The Dudley Boyz atacaron a The Usos y subieron dos mesas al ring, pero ellos terminaron rompiéndolas por The Usos con un doble «Uso Splash». * Zack Ryder derrotó a Kevin Owens ©, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, Sami Zayn, Sin Cara y Stardust en un Ladder Match y ganó el Campeonato Intercontinental. (15:23)39 ** Ryder ganó la lucha después de descolgar el campeonato. * Chris Jericho derrotó a AJ Styles. (17:10)40 ** Jericho cubrió a Styles después de un «Codebreaker» en el aire. * The League of Nations (Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio & Rusev) (con King Barrett) derrotaron a The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods). (10:03) ** Sheamus cubrió a Woods después de un «Bull Hammer» de Barrett y un «Brogue Kick». ** Durante la lucha, Barret interfirió a favor de The League of Nations ** Después de la lucha, Shawn Michaels, Mick Foley y Stone Cold Steve Austin atacaron a The League of Nations. ** Después de la lucha, The New Day intentó celebrar con Austin, pero este le aplicó un «Stone Cold Stunner» a Woods. * Brock Lesnar (con Paul Heyman) derrotó a Dean Ambrose en un No Holds Barred Street Fight. (13:06) ** Lesnar cubrió a Ambrose después de un «F-5» sobre una pila de sillas. * Charlotte (con Ric Flair) derrotó a Becky Lynch y Sasha Banks y ganó el Campeonato Femenino de la WWE. (16:03) ** Charlotte forzó a Lynch a rendirse con el «Figure-Eight Leglock». ** Durante la lucha, Flair interfirió impidiendo que Banks rompiera el conteo de la victoria de Charlotte. ** Originalmente el Campeonato de Divas estaría en juego en la lucha, pero fue reemplazado por el nuevo Campeonato Femenino de la WWE. ** Snoop Dogg acompañado de Raven Felix interpretaron el tema de entrada de Sasha Banks. * The Undertaker derrotó a Shane McMahon en un Hell in a Cell Match. (30:05)44 ** The Undertaker cubrió a Shane después de un «Tombstone Piledriver». ** Como consecuencia, Shane debió entregar sus acciones de la empresa a Vince McMahon. ** Si Shane ganaba, obtendría el control total de Raw. ** Si The Undertaker hubiese perdido, no hubiera podido competir nunca más en un WrestleMania. * Baron Corbin ganó un 20-Man Battle Royal Match y ganó el André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. (9:41)45 ** Corbin eliminó finalmente a Kane, ganando la lucha. ** Este fue el debut de Corbin en WWE. ** Los otros participantes fueron (en orden de eliminación y quien lo eliminó): 1-Fandango (Show), 2-Damien Sandow (O'Neal), 3-Shaquille O'Neal (varios), 4-Big Show (varios), 5-Viktor (Diamond), 6-Diamond Dallas Page (Konnor), 7-Konnor (R-Truth y Goldust), 8-Tatanka (Corbin), 9-Jack Swagger (Kane), 10-R-Truth (Axel), 11-Goldust (Dallas, Rose, Axel y Slater), 12-Curtis Axel (Corbin), 13-Adam Rose (Kane), 14-Heath Slater(Henry), 15-Tyler Breeze (Henry), 16-Mark Henry (Kane y Young), 17-Bo Dallas (Kane) y 18-Darren Young(Kane). * The Rock derrotó a Erick Rowan (con Bray Wyatt y Braun Strowman). (0:06) ** The Rock cubrió a Rowan después de un «Rock Bottom». ** Después de la lucha, The Wyatt Family intentó atacar a The Rock, pero John Cena hizo su retorno para ayudarlo. ** Esta lucha duró 6 segundos, siendo así la pelea más corta en la historia de WrestleMania. * Roman Reigns derrotó a Triple H (con Stephanie McMahon) y ganó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE. (27:11) ** Reigns cubrió a Triple H después de un «Spear». ** Durante la lucha, Stephanie interfirió a favor de Triple H, pero recibió un «Spear» de Reigns acidentalmente. Recepción Troy L. Smith, de cleveland.com escribió que «''WrestleMania 32'' fue una noche que desafió bajas expectativas, gracias en gran parte a una tonelada de nostalgia de la WWE», sin embargo agregó que «parte de la buena voluntad temprana fue desperdiciada por las extrañas decisiones de booking». Smith consideró que el evento principal era «muy aburrido - uno de los peores eventos principales alguna vez vistos en WrestleMania», con el final viendo a la WWE «encontrándose atrapada en un momento en que no podía salirse con más abucheos que aplausos». En última instancia, Smith llegó a la conclusión de que «''WrestleMania 32'' demostró que Zack Ryder (o cualquier persona) es mejor que Roman Reigns». Paul Tamburro de CraveOnline escribió que el espectáculo se caracterizó por «inexplicables decisiones de booking''que minaron de forma activa toda la progresión de ''storylines», añadiendo que «''WWE'' rutinariamente realizó swerves a sus fanáticos con finales de luchas que eran menos emocionantes de lo que se esperaba». Criticó el evento principal como una «lucha aburrida, de ritmo lento» y describió el push babyface de Reigns como «absurdo» y «un embarazoso experimento fallido para la compañía», con «la gente todavía siendo dada ninguna razón para sentir nada por el tipo fuera de pura ambivalencia u odio venenoso». Tamburro también fue crítico de la lucha entre Shane McMahon y The Undertaker, que calificó de «completamente inútil», y de la derrota de Dean Ambrose, escribiendo que «perder ante Lesnar, de manera tan decepcionante pone una gran mella en su valor». Tuvo más críticas por la excesiva dependencia de la compañía en estrellas del pasado, escribiendo que «mientras que la aplicación de estos grandes nombres fue un montón de diversión, todavía ocurrió en detrimento del talento actualmente en la lista». Por el contrario, Tamburro alabó la lucha por el Campeonato Femenino, que calificó de «triunfo», y describió la victoria inesperada de Zack Ryder como «el momento para sentirse bien del espectáculo». James Caldwell de Pro Wrestling Torch describió el evento como un «espectáculo raro». Calificó el evento principal con 1,5 estrellas de 5, cuestionando por qué «alguien querría sentarse a través de este largo evento principal» y criticó «el ego de la familia McMahon» por realizar la lucha. Caldwell pasó a describir a Reigns como «un proyecto que hubiera sido echado a carcajadas de ese lugar en cualquier otra era». Caldwell decidió no calificar la lucha Hell in a Cell, y la describió como un «asunto raro» con «Shane McMahon, un no luchador contra The Undertaker en una de las últimas luchas de WrestleMania de Taker». El combate por el Campeonato Femenino recibió una clasificación de 3 estrellas, «fuerte» aparte del final, el cual desconcertó a Caldwell, ya que aparentemente «''WrestleMania'' no es un evento lo suficientemente grande como para que la repetida interferencia de Flair pague con las face(s) conquistando». Categoría:WrestleMania